


You're worth a lifelong addiction of caffeine

by Lilbug



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, i literally do not follow these people/watch riverdale/anything theyre in really, i made this for a friend uwu, very sorry if this is super unrealistic i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug/pseuds/Lilbug
Summary: the au in which cole forgets what he wants, so lili makes up a new coffee, just for him(((also known as me writing a birthday fic for my friend, even tho i have never followed these people)))





	You're worth a lifelong addiction of caffeine

“So, what’d you like?” I stare at my hand’s smudged writing, frowning. Fuck. Maybe if I could remember things, this’d be easier. I blink up at you, giving an awkward smile. “Ah. I can just...make you something, if you’d like?” I sigh, adjusting the beanie on my head. 

“That,” I smile, “would be very much so appreciated. If I don’t come back with something, well..” I trail off, shrugging. “You know.” You did know, is the thing. 

“Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you sit over there,” I watch your head nod towards one of the booths. “And I’ll be over there soon. It’ll be probably three ninety-nine, five at most. Going easy on you this time, Bean.” 

“Bean?” You grin. “Like...coffee beans?” You don’t give me an answer, and just turn away, disappearing. “You think you’re witty, huh..Lili..?” I peer at your nametag, barely able to see it.

“Wow, nice vision,” you reply, not even looking at me. Wow. Impressive. Most people enjoy looking at me. “Go sit down, will you? You’re hovering.” 

“Define hovering.” 

“Hovering, remaining in one place in the air. Hovering, lingering close at hand, especially in a hesitant or uncertain manor. Hovering, remaining poised uncertainly in one place or between two states,” I snap my head to face a woman right behind you, smirking directly at me. “Hovering. Remaining at or near a particular level.” She picks up a coffee cup behind her, never losing eye contact with me as she drinks.

“Cam! Stop it!” You laugh, rolling your eyes. “And  _ you _ ,” you look up, staring me down. “Go  _ sit _ .” 

I shrug, grinning as I turn around. I think I’ll come here more often. I take a seat at the booth you told me too, scrolling through Instagram with my legs crossed. “So, what’re you calling this one? Last one was “Gingervitis”, and you know how long  _ that _ lasted,” ‘Cam’ sighs, and you do the same. I hear you mumble, “Bean”, and she snorts. “W- wait,  _ Bean _ ? Like his hat?”

“It’s a beanie,” you mumble, shrugging aggressively. “Not like you’re any better.” 

“Pretty sure Charles and I have been going strong for quite a bit,” Cam shrug. I keep scrolling, trying not to listen. But this Cam is pretty loud, so, it just happens. “Anyways,  _ Bean _ . That’s what you came up with?”

You hold up the coffee cup, mine I’m assuming, and point it at her, lid off. I can see the literal flaming tar slowly sliding to the top. “Shut up, last time it was Gingervitis. This one’s better.” 

“Oooh, he even gets a-” I strain, I don’t  _ mean _ to, to hear, but Cam starts to whisper. “Really, Lili?  _ Really _ ?”

“What?” You huff, crossing your arms. “Did  _ I _ complain when you crossed out every single CB on Charles’ cups? No? Yeah, that’s what I thought,” I glance up, just for  _ Cam _ to glance up, and she glares at me. I shoot my eyes down, pretending I never made eye contact with the devil. I watch Lili out of the corner of my eyes, it’s not my fault God gave us peripherals, slowly making her way over to me. “Here’s you “I don’t know what my girlfriend slash boyfriend wanted”. Also known as the “IDKWMGSBW”. 

“Ah, lovely,” I grin. “Thank you very much,” I take a sip from the thing, and choke on the fucking burning pile of ash in my mouth. “I was gonna,” I cough, “order something for me, but uh,” I cough again, “I forgot, so-”

You scowl, sighing. “So I named it wrong.” After the initial burning in my interior organs, I nod. 

“More or less, yeah.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Language.” 

“Shut up,” I take another sip. It’s actually...not bad. Not bad at all. I can taste like, three hundred different ingredients, and I wonder what’s all in there. “I call it...The Sad Attempt At Getting Coffee.”

I raise an eyebrow, sighing. “Please stop describing my life.” You grin, and turn back to get the next guy’s order. I notice the crossed out “CB” on the side, frowning. What does ‘CB’ mean? Caught boning? No. Well...probably not. I guess I wasn’t caught boning, so the strikeout would be correct. I think. The hell does ‘CB’ mean? 

I keep the cup as I walk out the door, sparing a glance over to you. You grin at me, and keep working. I smile a little - just a little - to myself. Maybe I’ll come here more often. 

* * *

“Hm, I think I’ll take “The Sad Attempt At Getting Coffee”,” I study my fingernails, wondering when I decided that you would plague my mind constantly. You laugh, rolling your eyes. I’m not even looking at you, but I can tell that’s what you’re doing. “What? It was good!”

“And you, Mr. Sprouse, have a coffee addiction.” 

“Your fault. If the coffee wasn’t so good, I wouldn’t be here at all,” I shrug, leaning forwards on the counter. You don’t even look surprised, you just keep smiling, looking into my eyes. Or maybe I’m just staring  _ really _ intensely at you, because I think that’s what I’m doing. I can’t really tell, because I’m, more focused on your eyes. “So, uhhh, that coffee, huh? Sounds...sounds pretty good.” You laugh, and push my head back, just a bit. 

“Then stop drooling on the counter.” 

“I was  _ not _ drooling,” I protest, snapping my jaw firmly shut. “I was yawning, and my mouth sneezed.” You roll your eyes some more, and keep smiling. 

“Yep. I see.” 

“I was!” 

“Sure,” you wink, turn around, and leave me at the counter. I scoff, and sit myself where you’ve been sitting me for the past two weeks. “Hey, Bean?” I turn around, strongly disliking how the nickname sounds so familiar. “Catch.” You toss a fucking coffee cup at me, and I can’t help the scream that forces its dumbass way through my lips. 

“What the fuck!?” I shout, leaping back. The coffee cup clatters to the ground...and there’s no liquid. Just a piece of paper. “Lili!” 

You just grin like the fucking  _ asshole _ you are, watching me with those dumb (and really pretty fucking shit) eyes. I pick up the piece of paper, and stare down at the words. 

_ 304-556-7738 _

_ i call this one the “heres my number” special. i think you’ll like it _

_ \- lili _

I stare for a good thirty seconds, and I can hear you quietly giggle. In panic or because I’m an idiot, I’m not one hundred percent sure. “Uhhm.” You appear in front of me, shoving my coffee in my hand. 

“Just call me, Bean,” your voice is surprisingly low, and your eyes are intense, focused. Fuck. “I’ll see you soon.” And then you go, right back to the counter. 

* * *

_ Me: hello  _

_ You: hey _

_ Me: its bean btw _

_ You: oh, cool. thought you’d be too chicken _

_ Me: o really _

_ Me: rude  _

_ You: well, considering how you’ve never even told me your name… _

_ Me: oh shit _

_ Me: hi im cole sprouse  _

_ Me: wait you knew my last name _

_ You: mostly because cam knew it _

_ Me: ah _

_ You: disappointed? _

_ Me: nah  _

_ Me: maybe _

_ Me: just a little  _

_ You: christ _

_ Me: so is it too cliche to take you to a coffee shop or what cause im getting the hankering to take you on a date _

_ You: take me wherever, so long as cam doesnt know about it _

_ Me: why? _

_ You: she’ll pretend to be one of the waitresses  _

_ Me: who said im taking you to a restaurant? _

_ You: me _

_ Me: well damn _

* * *

I take you to the docks, instead of a restaurant. “You smell like coffee,” I laugh, gently resting my head against yours. “This is like, the fastest romance I’ve ever seen. And I’m part of it.” You laugh back, standing on your toes to steal my beanie. You place it on your own head, and smile. 

“What can I say, Bean,” you sigh. “I don’t let what I what get away.” 

“And you wanted me?”

You roll your eyes. “No, Cole, I wanted your fucking beanie.” I pull back, and try my absolute best to look disappointed. 

“It’s always the beanie! No matter what I do, who I date, what I wear, they always go for that!” I huff. You just keep smiling. You always keep smiling. “Want my scarf, too?” You wink, and I sigh. Before I know it, my gloves are gone, too. 

“Actually, you’ll get sick-” I hold up a hand, pushing the scarf out of my face. 

“I don’t get sick, don’t worry,” you scowl, but shrug anyways. “Before we make this official..what does CB mean?” 

You laugh, and the cold seems to fade completely. “It means cockblock,” I cough into my hand at the same time that you say that, and it turns into painful laughter. “If it’s crossed out, it means don’t cockblock.” 

“So...you didn’t want someone to cockblock you from me?” 

“Yep,” you grin. “I didn’t want anyone else trying to get you.” 

“Don’t worry,” I smile, leaning forwards. “I don’t want anyone else,” and then your lips are against mine, and I can taste the coffee on them. “Wow, you even taste like coffee.” I whisper, and you laugh, batting me away from you. 

You push your hair out of your face, grinning and laughing, and I feel my heart flutter. Flutter? Spasm? I’m not really sure, but it stops doing what it’s supposed to. “You’re terrible.” 

“You still kissed me.” 

“Correction, you kissed  _ me _ .” 

“Fuck,” you grin, stand on your toes again, and then you kiss me. “See? Now you kissed me.” 

“Maybe to shut you up.”

I wrap my arms around your neck, letting my shoulders sag as I smile at you. “Maybe. I think you just like me.”

“Don’t say it.” 

“I think,” I smirk. “Maybe,  _ y-o-u  _ have a  _ c-r-u-s-h _ on  _ m-e _ .” You glare at me, but I can see the happiness and playful glint in your eyes. 

“I think _I a-m_ gonna _p-u-n-c-h_ _y-o-u_.” 

I grin, kissing you again. “I’m just gonna  _ k-i-s-s _ you now.” You scoff against my mouth, but you kiss me back. 

* * *

I suppose in a few years, I quietly start to regret my coffee addiction, but I sure as hell don’t regret you. You still make me the first coffee you did when we met, and you make  _ sure _ to remind me of its name. So I don’t…”forget”. Pff. Like I could ever forget anything you did for me. 

“Love you,” you take the beanie off of my head, opening the door. “See you after work, Bean!” I roll my eyes at you from  _ our _ couch in  _ our _ home. 

“Mhm. See ya later, Lili.” 

The door shuts, and I smile. 

I mean…

The coffee addiction pales in comparison to this. 


End file.
